Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 November 2015
09:48 hi 11:19 hey 11:28 I am in chat,anything to talk about? 11:28 I don't know 11:29 I have a new profile picture 11:32 yeah 11:32 Soda swamp 11:38 Tell you what 11:38 438 3 stars 11:39 I got three stars on Level 50 11:40 I just tried and tried 11:40 Bomb is about to explode 11:40 *Quits level* 11:40 Bomb:*Doesn't explode 11:40 Level,370 has the most bombs 11:58 Actually 1132 has the most bombs 11:58 Because no regular candies only bombs 12:46 Yeah 12:46 Test 12:46 I got 15M+in that level 12:47 I got 8M on that level and I completed it easily 11:40 *Quits level* 11:40 Bomb:*Doesn't explode 11:40 Level,370 has the most bombs 11:58 Actually 1132 has the most bombs 11:58 Because no regular candies only bombs 12:45 If level 1132 had six colours it would be insanely hard 12:46 Yeah 12:46 Test 12:46 I got 15M+in that level 12:47 I got 8M on that level and I completed it easily 04:28 Lets talk about Candy Crush Saga Levels! 04:28 Anybody in chat? 05:51 -_- 05:52 *_* 05:52 Is anybody in chat 05:56 '-' 07:11 Anybody in chat? 08:09 Time to play more CCS 08:10 Fun fact 08:10 Phantaze is said same way as Pantazes 08:13 Someone wanted me to get Flockky's mail address. 08:15 Don't give it 08:15 You didn't known the user, didn't you? 08:18 Nope... 08:45 199 160, really? 08:48 ? 08:50 hi 08:50 hi 08:51 Finally got three stars in 899 08:51 2/11 is my birthday 08:52 Hi Gatling. 08:53 Gatling, check PM. 08:55 My aunt's birthday is on Thursday. 08:57 agar.io? 08:58 ? 08:59 agario 09:00 What with it? 09:01 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 09:01 hi 09:01 【:)】 09:05 hey 09:05 I play Agar.Io 09:05 I got hooked to it 09:09 k 09:10 <3litecandycrusher> back 09:10 <3litecandycrusher> hey CandyCrusher o/ 09:11 <3litecandycrusher> BTW, someone figured out a major part of my object in GTO Round 5 09:12 hi candycrusher 09:15 Ugh. 09:15 Yo guys, I am in deep trouble... 09:15 <3litecandycrusher> hi emma o/ 09:15 for wat 09:15 <3litecandycrusher> how? 09:15 3lite 09:15 AMETHYST 09:15 ITS AN AMETHYST 09:16 for your blog 09:16 also..... 09:16 <3litecandycrusher> oh wow, i'm so scared :P 09:16 The kid finally game back 09:16 came* 09:16 <3litecandycrusher> if you think it's amethyst, then post it on the blog 09:16 And I kinda lost my nerve 09:16 I DID 09:16 CHECK IT ALREADY 09:16 <3litecandycrusher> oh, there we go 09:16 <3litecandycrusher> congrats, you got it right haha 09:17 <3litecandycrusher> it was Amethyst :P 09:17 Hell to the yea 09:18 <3litecandycrusher> anyways, what about the kid? 09:18 I finally lost my temperature at him 09:18 I threw him down the stairs, and I was kinda seen 09:20 <3litecandycrusher> so how much trouble did you get in for that? 09:20 lol.... 09:20 Got suspended for 1 day 09:21 <3litecandycrusher> (fp animation) 09:21 (facebook) 09:21 The leaf thing may be added in a couple of episodes 09:22 Round 6 is up 09:22 And multi-tasking levels 09:22 <3litecandycrusher> first question aske- oh crap... 09:23 So like Ingredients-Jelly 09:23 <3litecandycrusher> i wrote "Can you sit in it" (rofl) 09:23 <3litecandycrusher> there, fixed it now :P 09:23 And different-colored jelly 09:23 Green Jelly, Green-Red Jelly, and Red Jelly 09:25 Anyone hyped for the Evil Spawner? 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> i'm still on 957 so… i guess so :/ 09:27 It will spawn blockers o.o 09:28 Hi 3lite. 09:29 <3litecandycrusher> hey chaney o/ 09:30 How do you know all of this? 09:30 Did you made source criticism yet? 09:31 Guys? 09:32 Should 427 R be downgraded to H? 09:32 Dumb question 09:32 Yes 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> yeah 09:32 Level 427#comm-285313 09:32 Here you go the consensus. 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> also guys, is 935 VH? 09:33 Who here posts pictures with Candy bomb chance? 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> show your stance that I left there 09:33 I don't know :/ 09:33 I am on 838 :/ 09:33 And it is NOT easy -_- 09:34 Every picture I see there's a candy bomb chance 09:34 Candy bomb? 09:34 <3litecandycrusher> what the- 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> wow, am i the only one who thinks they heavily redesigned 422? 09:35 No, I think so as well :/ 09:35 Colour bomb 09:35 It is VH at the very least, 3lite :/ 09:36 <3litecandycrusher> say, since when did 103 lose it's "Hard" difficulty? :S 09:39 I don't know, add it back? 09:40 o.o 09:40 Paskys + Fiona sockpuppets have been globally blocked! o.o 09:40 <3litecandycrusher> i'll look at the history 09:41 <3litecandycrusher> oh, yay! 09:41 3lite, remember that username mocking us two? -_- 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> oh yeah -_- 09:42 Globally blocked as well! :D 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> nice! :) 09:43 Who else is globally blocked.... 09:43 <3litecandycrusher> all the TR+LL sockpuppets :D 09:43 So they won't come ever again? 09:43 Kroopish! :D (the one who threatened to kill me and then he said a c-word on chat) 09:44 <3litecandycrusher> oh that guy 09:44 Why the hell newest Kool sockpuppets are not globally blocked? -_- 09:46 FLOCKKY IS A C.*.N.T is also globally blocked! :D 09:46 <3litecandycrusher> i'm going to add back 103's difficulty. is that OK? 09:46 Yes. 09:47 Also globally blocked! :D 09:47 Oops.. 09:47 Do this mean Fiona is "Executed"? 09:47 Forgot to censor it... (fp) 09:47 <3litecandycrusher> i'll let it go 09:47 Yes, I guess so, Mega. 09:48 Hi Brian. 09:48 <3litecandycrusher> but i am VERY glad that guy is gone :D 09:48 <3litecandycrusher> hey storm o/ 09:48 Hating autists is R**** 09:48 Who? 09:48 Please help us to fight it 09:48 @3lite 09:48 Hi there. 09:49 <3litecandycrusher> that guy who's name you typed a moment ago 09:49 Oh that one. 09:49 <3litecandycrusher> the one that insulted Autism 09:49 Jared356+Jared361 - what have they done? 09:49 <3litecandycrusher> (not to mention that reminded me of the incident back in January) >.< 09:49 <3litecandycrusher> @chaney, insulted Autism 09:49 Also globally blocked. 09:50 <3litecandycrusher> wait.. is Wendy… PLEAS let her be globally blocked... 09:50 <3litecandycrusher> dang it, she's not :/ 09:50 Wendy? 09:50 I wonder if Punk is globally blocked 09:50 She is NOT globally blocked? -____________________________- 09:50 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, Wendy's my least favorite user! 09:51 My least favorite user is Fiona -_- 09:51 Brian, PM. 09:51 <3litecandycrusher> mine is Wendy because of what she caused me to do back in January… -_- 09:52 <3litecandycrusher> Fiona is one of my least favorites as well :/ 09:53 My least favorite users: 09:53 1. Fiona 09:53 2. Wendy 09:53 3. One user... I will say his username in PM. 09:53 4. Bob 09:53 5. Mikey -_- 09:54 I wonder if Viliusr at Nitrome wiki have been globally banned 09:54 <3litecandycrusher> My top 5: 09:54 <3litecandycrusher> 1. Wendy 09:54 <3litecandycrusher> 2. Bob 09:54 <3litecandycrusher> 3. Andrew 09:54 <3litecandycrusher> 4. Fiona 09:54 <3litecandycrusher> 5. Edgar 09:54 t 09:55 <3litecandycrusher> u 09:55 Edgar is on 6th place for me -_- 09:55 <3litecandycrusher> and he's not globally blocked -_- 09:56 UGH -_- 09:56 Big crime list 09:56 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 09:57 Bye, 3lite! 09:57 I almost typed "Primetime" instead of 3lite! o.o 09:57 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 09:58 <3litecandycrusher> remember when lefty called me Courtemanche? that reminds me of what you're saying! (rofl) 09:58 <3litecandycrusher> whoops, i meant the other way around :S 09:58 :D 10:14 Hi Olaf. 10:15 The school now knows me as a liar and bully -_- 10:15 Why? 10:15 Well i'll ask you this, would you believe 2 'sweet, innocent' girls, or a boy who actually tells the truth -_- 10:16 -_- 10:16 By the way, check PM. 10:16 they believe the 2 'sweet innocent girls' 10:25 -_o 10:26 o_o 10:26 o_- 10:27 ? 2015 11 02